Email my heart
by Music of the wind
Summary: Nat and Rosalina get into a fight. Nat gets Rosalina's email and sleeps outside her window. Rosalina and Nat make up but Nat gets sick from being outside in the cold overnight.


_**Email my heart**_

_Lover it's been hours seems like days since you went away. All I do is check the screen to see if you're ok. You don't answer when I phone. Guess you want you want to be left alone._

Rosalina sat on her bed looking at her email on her laptop. She felt like she had been waiting for days instead of hours for a message from Nat. She tried calling him but he wasn't answering his cell phone.

She guessed that he wanted to be left alone. She didn't blame him either their fight had been really bad. However that didn't change the fact that she was worried about him. Nat wasn't just her boyfriend he was her closest and dearest friend.

_I'm sending you my heart my soul and this is what I'll say. I'm sorry oh so sorry. Can't you give me one more chance to make it all up to you? Email my heart and say our love will never die. So that I know that you're out there and that you still care. Email me back and say our love will stay alive forever and you're in my heart._

Rosalina finally got tired of waiting for a message and clicked send a message. She typed in Nat's email address and sent him a message. She told him everything and said that she was sorry. She poured her heart and soul into that message before she hit send. An hour later she checked her mail again. Tears flowed down her cheeks when she saw a message from Alex saying that Nat didn't want to talk to her right now.

_I can see you in my mind coming online and opening this letter that I've sent a hundred times. Here's a picture of us to I look so good on you. Can't you please forgive me for the hurt I put you through?_

Rosalina opened the letter that she had sent to Nat and attached a picture of the two of them together. In her dreams she saw Nat online opening the email that she sent. She hoped that he would see how good they looked together.

In the morning Rosalina woke up to find Nat sleeping outside her window. She ran outside and carried him into the house. She laid him on her bed and got dressed in the bathroom.

When Nat woke up he said "Rosalina I was such an idiot. I'm sorry that I ran away. I got your email of course I forgive you Rosalina. You were hurt and I wasn't listening to anything you had to say. You have nothing to be sorry for Rosie. I was the one who overreacted to a minor insult. You're right Rosalina who cares if the press knows that we're dating. It doesn't matter all that matters is that I love you. I've loved you since I was six years old and nothing will ever change that."

Rosalina started to cry and Nat held her. He didn't mind or care that Alex and the rest of the band would rag on him later. He kissed her damp cheeks and gently wiped her tears away. Rosalina leaned into his chest and said "thank you Nat. I wasn't sure that you'd ever forgive me. I love you Nat thanks for giving me another chance I promise that this will be the last one that I'll have to ask for."

Nat said "stop Rosie I will never run out of second chances. I'll always be here for you even if you break my heart a million times. I will always love and hold you close to me. Promise me that you'll do the same if I ever hurt you."

Rosalina said "we need to get to band rehearsal Nat. How long were you sitting out there? It must have been freezing outside. The next time we fight like this promise me that you'll knock on my window or something. You'll catch the flue or worse if we keep making up like this."

Nat said "yeah but I wouldn't have it any other way Rosie. It's so peaceful out here at night it really causes a person to think deeper and more clearly. Oh my god the band is going to kick our butts! We should have started filming an hour ago!"

Rosalina laughed and said "don't worry we have all the time in the world to film. Cooper needs to chill out. I need to spend the whole day with the best boyfriend in the world."

Nat sneezed and said "thank you Rosalina. It's freezing out here. I guess I was so worried about you that I didn't think about it."

Rosalina said "forget rehearsal Nat you need to rest. I'll walk with you to your house and then bring you some peppermint tea. That should warm you up in no time. I can't have you getting sick."

The next morning Nat felt really sick. He was sneezing and his throat hurt Rosalina came right over. She brought him tea and sat beside him all day. The rest of the band laughed when they saw Rosalina tuck Nat in and hold his hand.

Nat didn't care though. All that mattered to him was that Rosalina was sitting beside him holding his hand and never letting go of it.


End file.
